Zexion: the Bored Schemer Part 2: A memory
by Darkrai A. Lunar
Summary: Zexion wakes up to find an unwelcome person in his room leading to events that cause him to remember something from his past...


Zexion, The Bored Schemer

By: Lunar Darkrai

Kingdom Hearts Characters © Square Enix

Disney characters © Disney

Part 2: A Mission?

"Hey Zexy! Wake up! W-A-K-E U-P! Got it memorized?" said Axel in his sarcastic tone.

"Get out of my room…" I said from underneath my mountain of blankets, squirming further into the warm cocoon.

"Look, either you get up and go to the conference room, or I'll have to toast your lib-" he stopped as I used my powers to hurl him out of my room. What's wrong with that? He threatened my books! I had to do something…

"Aaaaargh! Hey, Demyx, tell Zexy I'm not lying!" Axel complained as he moved away from the "forbidden" door across from mine: Larxene's room. Her door had her trademark on it in bright red:

ALL MEN WHO ENTER WILL BE _**CASTRATED **_ ON SIGHT, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!!

Unfortunately for Axel, Larxene had been asleep when he had hit her door. She opened it and saw Axel there, just about to run, and the best thing I had ever seen happened: Larxene fainted from exhaustion. Better yet, she landed on top of Axel in a suggestive pose. "If only I had a camera…" I thought.

"W-what the hell?!" stuttered Axel as he squirmed under Larxene.

"CLICK, WHRRR," sounded a camera nearby.

I looked over to see none other than Axel's best friend, Roxas, with the camera. I almost laughed with the irony: his best friend had the ultimate way of blackmailing him. Not only that, but he handed the camera to Demyx in exchange for a huge sack that jingled with munny.

"ROXAS?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Axel said in a pleading tone.

"Demyx offered me 1,000,000 munny to do it…"

"Munny well spent, I may add!" laughed Demyx as he ran away to his room and slammed it shut.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-!" he yelled as I slammed my door shut, just as flames engulfed the entire hallway. Thank Kingdom Hearts the late Superior thought to make everything that could be fireproof, fireproof after Axel joined the Organization.

Oh yes! I should explain Axel's outburst. Since we got our emotions back, our powers have doubled, but at a price. If we became extremely emotional, our powers exploded in anger or fear, or did other strange things with other emotions.

Speaking of which, Axels explosion had ended, and I opened the door a crack…

Then shut it again, quickly! I had just seen something I should have never seen. The flames had burnt everything besides Axel, Larxene, and Roxas. Their clothes weren't so lucky… I _had_ read descriptions about the female and male anatomy, but… in real life… No, never mind that…

I stayed in my room the rest of the day, knowing that Demyx had bribed Roxas to tell Axel there was a conference today. I actually felt sorry for Axel. Not many know that I'm not the only one who schemes in this castle. Demyx can actually be very intelligent sometimes but…

Why do my thoughts keep turning to Demyx? Why does he suddenly seem like someone I can get along with? We're incompatible! I don't show emotion very much, and he yells them in an off-key harmony with his Sitar! How could we ever be friends? I know a proton attracts an electron, but how can that work with such a prejudiced race as humans? Why did I think of asking him to take me out into the worlds… to go on some sort of adventure, or just a trip to get new books?

"Why am I so upset about this?!" I screamed at my room, silence answered. I only then realized I was crying. Yes, I was crying, but again I asked myself: "Why fuss over DEMYX? He was the most obnoxious, annoying, LOUD guy I know…

But he had never argued, never doubted, and never hated me. I could see it in his eyes, and I now felt it in my heart… It felt as if he was becoming a bro… ther.

"No…" I whimpered in pain, "Not the memories again…" everything faded from view until

A rainy night…

There was a dark library, with only a single candle on a table, where I sat reading a book. My mother ran in from the open door, and whispered something to me. I grabbed the book and ran with mother to the door, then down a flight of steps into the foyer. We had reached the front door…

An extremely concentrated blizzaga shot through my mother's body like a bullet, her blood splattered all over my white nightclothes, and I was scared for my life. I was about to give into darkness… And I would've… if not for my mothers last words:

"Zexion… never become a heartless like your father did, don't give in just because of the pain you'll feel from deaths… Goodbye, Zexion… I hope…" She pulled in a raspy breath, and I held her hand, "You'll make good friends… I… wish… I… could…" she never finished. Her body gave a lurch, her hand went limp, and then she was dead. That was when I first shut out the world and became, in all truth, a nobody with a heart.

Afterwards, I only had one friend after my mother died. She was like me… No parents and a love for books and books alone. Then she committed suicide. I was tired of witnessing death, and I was going to kill myself, when my world was attacked by the heartless. It was the last straw that sent my heart away into darkness.

Leaving behind the husk of my body and soul, and hiding the full memory of my mother's death and preventing the pain… Becoming a nobody had been the only happy moment since my birthday. The relief was immediate, but bittersweet. I no longer had the emotions to enjoy it… The superior found me when I followed Xigbar to castle oblivion in pursuit of the book he had bought. It seemed to call me to it. Once I touched it, it changed into my Lexicon, and it was powerful beyond belief. I was considered to be one of the strongest nobodies, though I never got to use my power. I knew it was because of fear that I could destroy them with a word.

Vexen and the other rebels saw me as a valuable ally, and I only complied with silence.

I realized how utterly stupid it all was. Just because my mother died, I met my friend, who kept me alive until the world was destroyed and I became a nobody. And the uprising may have never come to be if it weren't for my power!

I was hysterical now, utterly unreachable, so I didn't notice that Demyx was watching me, and hadn't noticed everyone else behind him, seeing me cry for the first time since my mother died.

"He's… crying."

"Is he okay?"

"Demyx, what are you doing!"

Demyx was moving towards my bed, and sat beside me. Then he used a water clone to close the door, and froze it shut. Then he proceeded to stroke my head and mutter soothing and sincere words in my ear.

I heard the muttering, and it actually did soothe me… I felt almost euphoric as the pain seemed to evaporate. It was as if each word was an eternity of comforting. I wished that it would never stop…

Then my mind faded to black, with Demyx still softly stroking my hair…

End of Part 2

Criticism accepted and wanted!


End file.
